Betrothed Between The Thrones
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Kagome and T'Challa are betrothed to unite their kingdoms. Their kingdoms will have trouble and new enemies in the future, and they'll have to rely on each other for help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Avengers, or Black Panther. Characters may seem OOC.

Background:

1) Japan knows about demons, the lands and everything else in that nature. They live in harmony, but the rest of the world does not know about demons.

2) In this story, Erik did not die T'Challa was able to get him to Shuri who healed him. He now lives with T'Challa, Shuri, and Romanda and although they have forgiven him not everyone in Wakanda have.

Chapter One:

Kagome stared at her adopted brother Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Let me get this right because I think I didn't hear you right. Not only did you make me your heir and future queen to the western lands but I also have to marry some man I don't know?" Kagome asked him hoping she didn't hear him right.

"Correct." Was all Sesshomaru said.

Kagome groaned and flopped back onto her bed her black tails moving in frustration. "I don't even understand why we need to have a marriage or whatever it's called with them. Our lands aren't at war, at least the last time I checked they weren't."

"The arranged marriage is to unite our two kingdoms. Both kingdoms are now coming out to the public. This Sesshomaru and the former queen of Wakanda have both decided that it would be best for us all." Sesshomaru told her.

"What if he has a girlfriend or a wife already?" Kagome asked. "I can't and won't break them apart!"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Cats, such emotional demons.' He thought thinking of her, the head general, and other cat demons he knew in his life.

"It matters not, as a duty to his people he will follow through with the wedding." Sesshomaru said before he smirked. "He will fall in love with you just like all the other men do in your life." He said and chuckled softly when Kagome glared at him with a heated blush.

He started to walk out of her room when Kagome called out to him. Looking back at her he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Am I going by myself?" Kagome asked.

"Bankotsu and Shippo will be going with you," Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, what's his name?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"T'Challa."

~ With T'Challa ~

Ramonda looked at T'Challa who was looking at her in a way she couldn't describe. She couldn't tell if it was disbelief, anger or sadness. She knew he was thinking about his people along with Nakia and her lover.

Shuri walked into the room and looked at T'Challa before looking at her mom. "Why is he making that face?" She asked her mom.

"Would you like to tell her or should I?" T'Challa asked before looking away from his mom at Shuri.

"Tell me what? Did someone die?" Shuri asked him.

Ramonda chuckled a little. "No, no one died, your brother is betrothed to the future queen to do western lands."

Shuri looked at her mom before looking at T'Challa. "Why didn't you just say that?"

T'Challa chuckled. "I wanted to scare you."

Shuri stuck her tongue out at him before looking at her mom. "Where are the western lands? I have heard of them before."

"The western lands are in Japan. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D wishes to meet her as well which is why T'Challa will be meeting his betrothed there." Romanda told her.

"Why would the director of S.H.I.E.L.D wish to meet my betrothed?" T'Challa asked.

"Can I go with him?" Shuri asked her.

"The director wishes to meet her because he is an acquaintance of the king of the western lands. Besides, it gives you a chance to bond with her before coming home and Shuri I was already planning on having you go with along with W'Kabi, Okoye, and Erik." Romanda told them and smiled when Shuri cheered.

"What is my betrothed's name?" T'Challa asked her.

"Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Avengers, Black Panther, or Ultimate Spiderman (Who will appear in possibly only the next few chapters). Characters may seem OOC.

Also, both T'Challa and Erik are black panthers.

Chapter Two: Meeting Part One

~ With T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, W'Kabi, and Erik ~

T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, W'Kabi, and Erik walked into the meeting destination, which was a cafe. They ordered their drinks and sat outside while they waited for the others to arrive.

T'Challa wore the same thing he did in the ending of the movie.

Shuri wore the same thing she did in the ending of the movie.

Okoye wore a red sundress, her jewelry, and black sandals.

W'Kabi wore a green shirt, black pants, and black timberlands.

Erik wore a white shirt, black hoodie, black panther necklace, black pants, and Jordans.

"Why are we so early?" Shuri asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"We are to make a good first impression," T'Challa told her.

"By being an hour early?" Erik asked him.

"This proves my point that you were not fit to be king and you never will be," Okoye said casually.

"How many times do I got to apologize?! How am I suppose to make it right when there's people like you not letting me?!" T'Challa demanded.

"You will never make it right! You wanted to create a war! Wakanda would have been in constant war because of you! If it were not for the king's kindness, you would be locked away in a dungeon!" Okoye yelled.

"Okoye!" T'Challa said sternly.

"I wasn't the only one ready to cause a war! Your husband was right there beside me! T'Challa ended up doing the same thing I was doing but in a different way! He exposed Wakanda, and no one told him a thing!" Erik pointed out.

"He had his people on his mind!"

"I had my people on my mind!"

"They are not your people!"

Erik glared at her before he stood up. "Forget this! I don't have to sit here and take this. I'll be back in an hour." He said walking away before T'Challa could convince him to stay.

T'Challa sighed and shook his head before looking at Okoye.

Steve cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Tony said.

"No, just a little disagreement," T'Challa said standing up.

~ With Kagome, Bankotsu, and Shippo ~

Kagome, Shippo, and Bankotsu were walking towards the meeting destination. Kagome and Shippo thought it would be fun to sightsee while they made their way to there.

Kagome was wearing her hair down a silver long sleeve v neck shirt, black skinny jeans and black Nikes.

Bankotsu was wearing his hair in its usual braid a navy blue hoodie, black cargo pants, and timberlands.

Shippo was wearing his hair in a low ponytail like Miroku a green jacket, plain white shirt, jeans, and black Adidas.

"I think we've been on this street before," Kagome told them as she looked around.

Shippo looked around them. "We have, I thought you said you knew where we were going Bankotsu," Shippo said while looking at Bankotsu.

"I do, we're almost there," Bankotsu said.

"You said that ten blocks back." Shippo huffed. "Now, we're going to make a great first impression by being late."

"Who's idea was it to walk?" Bankotsu pointed out and stopped walking.

Shippo stopped walking and turned to face him. "Only because YOU said you knew how to get there!" He growled.

Kagome sighed and shook her head as Bankotsu and Shippo began to argue. She was starting to wonder why Sesshomaru would tell both of them to come with her when he knows they couldn't be in the same area for too long before they started to argue.

She looked around and noticed five teenagers walking towards them.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked when they reached them.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Ava asked her.

"Yes, do I know you?" Kagome asked wondering how they knew who she was.

"No, but Director Fury assigned us to lead you to the meeting destination," Sam said trying not to blush.

'She's so beautiful.' He thought.

"How did you know we would get lost?" Shippo asked them.

"Lord Sesshomaru said, and I quote with those two idiots together they're bound to get lost," Danny told them.

Shippo and Bankotsu made a face while Kagome giggled.

Sam, Peter, Danny, and Luke a little blushed when they heard her giggle.

Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Boys.' She thought as they all began to walk towards the meeting destination.


	3. Response To A Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Avengers, Black Panther, or Ultimate Spiderman (Who will appear in possibly only this chapter). Characters may seem OOC.

Review:

Guest of Kagome: S.H.I.E.L.D knows about demons though, too, right? Or are they just randomly suggesting an marriage alliance with people and a country they just found out existed?

They are ignoring Erik's dying wish not to be caged or enslaved in anyway by taking him, against his will, to save him?

Kagome is cat demon? What made Sesshoumaru adopt her? Is his father alive and is he the one who adopted her or was it Sesshoumaru? Why would Sesshoumaru be so cruel to someone he claimed to love by forcing her into a situation she didn't want then turn around and say that T'challa would have no choice or decision because he would fall in love with her anyway, just like every other man in her life?

Since this is based after Civil War (obviously), how did you manage to convince Steve and Tony to begin talking again? And since Bucky is in Wakanda, will he be making a guest appearance in your fic?

Did Director Fury get permission from these kids's parents and get them proper passports before sending them to a completely different country without the guarantee that they would be safe? Or did everyone agree to meet up somewhere in America? cuz that would make sense but still be very hard to believe that an adult who is hellbent on making sure to protect earth and its people would send a few teens out on the basis that they might be safe

Is this going to be one of those fics where they bash some of the females? cuz that would be so very sad and such an insult to the characters tbh just saying

and if sesshoumaru knew they would get lost, why not have an escort meet up with them before that happened so they could get to the meeting on time?

Answers:

S.H.I.E.L.D knows about demons though, too, right? Or are they just randomly suggesting a marriage alliance with people and a country they just found out existed? They know about demons, but they didn't suggest the marriage alliance they are only helping the alliance. Inutashio was the one to suggest the marriage when Wakanda came out to the world.

They are ignoring Erik's dying wish not to be caged or enslaved in anyway by taking him, against his will, to save him? He's not caged or enslaved but yes they thought that spending his life around people of his own kind would be better than death.

Kagome is cat demon? Kagome is a panther demon.

What made Sesshoumaru adopt her? Sesshomaru adopted her because he saw her as his little sister.

Is his father alive and is he the one who adopted her or was it Sesshoumaru? Inutashio (Sesshomaru's dad) is alive, and he encouraged Sesshomaru to adopt her.

Why would Sesshoumaru be so cruel to someone he claimed to love by forcing her into a situation she didn't want then turn around and say that T'challa would have no choice or decision because he would fall in love with her anyway, just like every other man in her life? Sesshomaru's not being cruel he's thinking political. When he said that T'challa would have no choice or decision because he would fall in love with her anyway, just like every other man in her life he was making a joke about how it seemed like every man she came across seemed to fall in love with her.

How did you manage to convince Steve and Tony to begin talking again? The rest of the Avengers locked them in a room until they talked it out. I'm kidding, but can you imagine if that happened? Actually, they sat down one day and talked. They each told their sides and came to an understanding.

Since Bucky is in Wakanda, will he be making a guest appearance in your fic? You're either a psychic or a genius because he will be making appearances throughout the story.

Did Director Fury get permission from these kids' parents and get them proper passports before sending them to a completely different country without the guarantee that they would be safe? Or did everyone agree to meet up somewhere in America? Everyone agreed to meet in New York. Besides even if they do go to a different country I doubt Fury would get permission from their parents seeing how Aunt May has no idea that Peter is Spiderman.

Is this going to be one of those fics where they bash some of the females? No this is not going to bash anyone. If you're talking about Okoye she was acting out of anger, I'm not going to bash her.

If Sesshoumaru knew they would get lost, why not have an escort meet up with them before that happened so they could get to the meeting on time? He actually did send an escort to meet them along with a car to take them there but they decided to walk instead something he predicted which is why he told Fury in advance.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Avengers, Black Panther, or Ultimate Spiderman (Who will appear in possibly only this chapter). Characters may seem OOC.

Chapter Three: Seeing An Old Face

Ava, Peter, Danny, Luke, Sam, Bankotsu, Shippo, and Kagome made their way down the busy street of New York towards the cafe. Kagome, Bankotsu, and Shippo walked next to one or two of the young superheroes and was being either bombarded by questions or was telling them about their life in Makai.

Bankotsu walked in the front next to Luke and Danny who were asking him questions about himself like how much he lifts, does he know martial arts, and does he use a weapon. After finding out about Banyruu they began asking questions about it how much does Banryuu weigh, what does it look like, where was it, etc.

Kagome walked in the middle next to Ava who was asking her questions about herself, the western lands and her life there like what were her duties as a princess, what was it like living in the western lands, did she train, did she have to study anything, what was it like to go from being human to a demon and how it was even possible, etc.

Shippo was walking next to Sam and Peter as he told them about foxes and their mischievous nature his to be more specific he told them things like the different types of fox demons there are, about all the pranks he has pulled over the years and on who, and classic pranks they could pull off without getting caught.

They continued to talk as they turned to corner onto a semi-empty street. "Kagome?" They heard someone call out causing everyone in their group to stop walking and looked at the man, who was now crossing the street to get to them. Kagome walked in front of the group to get a good look at him. "Erik?" Kagome said.

She smiled wide and walked towards him when she saw him smile and nod. "It's been so long! How have you been? Do you live here now or are you visiting too?" She asked him as she hugged him happily causing him to chuckle at her enthusiasm. "It has been a long time since I've seen you, I been aight, and I'm visiting with my cuzzes, and they're friends," Erik told her.

Before she could say anything, she heard someone clear their throat behind them. She looked back and saw that everyone was watching them and that Shippo and Bankotsu both had confused faces on. "Oh that's right you haven't met him, you were out of time when I met him." She said before she let Erik go not noticing the look of yearning that crossed his face for a split second, but the others did.

"Guys this is Erik Killmonger, Erik this is Shippo and Bankotsu, and our escorts Ava, Peter, Luke, and Sam." Kagome introduced as she pointed at each people as she said their name. "Nice to meet yall," Erik said with a small smile and wave. "How did you two meet?" Shippo asked them curiously. "Remember the day I had gotten into a huge fight with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka? That's the day we met." Kagome began with a small smile on her face as she started to tell them about that fateful day.

~ Flashback ~

' I can't believe they would say that to me! I don't need a man to make me happy! I've been happy!' Kagome thought as she angrily stomped down the street, her azure eyes flashing dangerously, her long thick onyx hair that had been curled for the occasion was flowing behind her.

It was the middle of the night, and she was wearing a gold necklace, royal blue sleeveless V-neck open back bodycon dress, with black heels, and a gold ankle bracelet. She had been spending the night with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka at The Sapphire Dragon when they started to tell her that they missed the old her who was caring and sweet to everyone instead of the new her who was friendly to those who deserved it, impatient at times, and has been getting into lots of fights. What made her leave when they got into over the fact they said that she needed a man to make her happy and not just any man, no no no it had to be Hojo because according to them he was the only one who could tame her.

She ignored the few people that were walking down the street and continued to make the distance to her apartment. Rounding the corner, she squeaked loudly when she bumped into someone. She winced as she fell on her butt. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said as she looked up at the person she ran into.

She saw an African American man with short dreadlocks at the top of his head and a beard looking down at her semi-concerned. He was wearing a plain white shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and Timberland boots.

Taking a closer look at him, she guessed that he was American and judging from the look on his face that he either didn't understand Japanese or was trying to figure out something within himself. She silently wondered which one it was and before she could ask her question was answered when he answered her in perfect Japanese. "Don't worry about it, I was paying attention either." He said as he helped her up.

"Thank you, are you visiting?" Kagome asked him as she continued to look up at him, quickly noticing how much taller he was than her. "Yeah, I'm here for a couple of weeks before I go back to the states." He told her. "Well, I hope you're enjoying Japan, maybe if anyone hasn't shown you around I can show you a couple of nice spots as an apology for bumping into you?" Kagome offered with a sheepish smile.

"You don't have to do that, but I'd like that." He said with a slight grin. "Great, oh! I just realized we didn't introduce ourselves; I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." Kagome said with a soft smile and held out her hand. "Erik Stevens, nice to meet you too." Erik smiled back and shook her hand. "So where to first?"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Avengers, Black Panther, or Ultimate Spiderman. Characters may seem OOC. Shoutout to A10riddick for helping me with ideas.

Chapter Four:

"Wait, so if he introduced himself to you as Erik Stevens why did you call him Killmonger?" Bankotsu asked as he watched Kagome confused. "Oh! Its cause that's what his friends called him. I guess I had gotten used to hearing it so much that that's what I called him" Kagome admitted sheepishly having not noticed what she had said until Bankotsu pointed it out.

"Although I should be mad at you with how you up and left me after we had ..." Kagome trailed off not wanting the hurt to seep into her voice. "Even after I told you about him." She mumbled looking down at her feet.

Erik frowned and gently placed his index finger underneath her chin and made her look up at him. "I didn't want to leave you that morning but I had no choice but to and with everything that happened since we last saw each other I didn't think you'd wanna speak to me again." He admitted to her softly.

Smiling a little when Kagome nodded in understanding before looking at the others and moving his finger away from Kagome when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Are yall currently sightseeing or do you have somewhere important you need to be?" He asked looking at back Kagome curiously, raising an eyebrow when he saw her winch and cursed underneath her breath. "I was so excited about seeing you again, I had almost forgotten that we had a meeting to get to," Kagome said with a slight pout.

Erik chuckled softly before looking at the group of people with Kagome. He instantly noticed that someone very important to him wasn't with them. "Is Takeshi back at your hotel or is he back at your home in Japan?" He asked looking at Kagome trying not to pout.

He had thought and hoped that when he saw Kagome again, he would see the four-year-old little boy again too. The last time he had seen him he was two years old.

"He's back at the hotel with Kanna-chan and Yukina-chan," Kagome told him with a slight smile as she thought about how close Erik and Takeo had been while Erik was in Japan. "We couldn't bring him with us seeing as how it's time for his nap, and he gets cranky when he doesn't have his nap." She said with a slight giggle while Shippo snickered.

Erik momentarily wondered why Takeo would need two people to watch over him but chose not to ask. "Speaking of meetings, I have to get to my own soon. Who are you here to meet anyway?" He asked curiously. He mentally hoped that Kagome wasn't here to meet T'challa.

He knew that they were there to meet T'challa's betrothed but didn't know her name seeing as how the only people who knew wouldn't tell him. Why? He didn't know, and he hadn't cared until now that is.

"We're supposed to be meeting with the king of Wakanda, T'challa and his associates. We would have been there already if someone," Shippo stopped talking and gives Bankosu a pointed look. "Hadn't gotten us lost!" He yelled, growling slightly when Bankotsu matched him with a glare of is own.

"I got us lost?! We were following _you_!" Bankotsu snarled before both of them began to argue over who's fault it was while everyone, except for Kagome who was ignoring them, watched them wondering if this was a regular occasion between them both.

Ava looked at Kagome silently asking if they should do something. "Don't worry about them. They know if they were to get into a physical fight that Sesshomaru would somehow, don't ask me how he does because I want to know myself, hear of the fight and assign them both to either train newbies or babysitting duty for the next month." Kagome told her with a slight sadistic smirk causing the teenage superheroes to shudder a little at the sight and for Shippo and Bankotsu to quickly stop arguing.

"I can take you to you're meeting. That's where I have to go too." He told them before leading the way to the cafe. He momentarily wanted to touch the tattoo that was in between his neck and his shoulder. He didn't necessarily know when he had gotten it but he knew its been there ever since he slept with Kagome and that every time he thought out her it felt like it was burning.


End file.
